


Tell Everyone About Me

by neveralarch



Category: Dinosaur Comics
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret life of Dromeceiomimus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Everyone About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/gifts).



> A podfic of this story is is part of reena_jenkins' podfic anthology and is available [here](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/383314.html)!

Dromiceiomimus walked across the plane, humming to herself. Today was a really nice, sunny day! Maybe she'd go down to the lake, or, oh, she could work on her novel. Where was she? Right, of course, she needed to figure out how to get the heroine from her meeting with the Carbon King to her confrontation with the Master of the Rime-Rhyme. Maybe there needed to be a bit of exposition about the ancient monks that lived in the volcano, that would set up the-

"I don't understand! Marriage?" shouted T-Rex as Dromiceiomimus ambled by the log cabin on the way to the lake. She turned to look at him, but she couldn't really think of anything to add to the discussion. Oh, there was Utahraptor, he'd talk to T-Rex. It was good to have friends like that, thought Dromiceiomimus. It wasn't her fault that she was always a little confused by T-Rex's non sequiturs.

She smiled as she passed T-Rex and Utahraptor's discussion, and then turned back to mulling over the plot of her book. Exposition was difficult to do without shoving it in the reader's face, but the bit about the monks was kind of important. Maybe there was some way to show, rather than tell...

Dromiceiomimus spent the rest of the day sitting at the beach, working on her novel. She finished the chapter about the monks, and then started to go back and edit the descriptions of her characters in a few things in the first few chapters. Her writing coach had said that it was important to have a clear visual for the readers.

The heroine, Mimi, with her beautiful pale yellow scales and elegant long neck. The Carbon King, ruler of the volcano and with golden-orange scales that matched the magma at the heart of his kingdom. And the Master of the Rime-Rhyme, with his shifting green scales and his unending font of discourse. Dromiceiomimus gave him another few lines of dialogue in his introduction, long, omphaloskepsic sentences that skirted the edge of tangential.

He was her favorite character, really, even if she wasn't always sure whether there was any point to him in terms of the plot. Her writing coach kept suggesting she get rid of him, but it felt wrong, somehow.

As the sun began to set, Dromiceiomimus gathered up her manuscript and headed home, humming a new song. She neared the cabin again, and there was T-Rex, already latched on to a new subject.

"I want people to say 'That T-Rex, you've got to know him! He's an amazing guy. So interesting, too!"

"I'll say that!" put in Dromiceiomimus, amiable in her post-writing haze. But T-Rex frowned.

"It's not fair if you say it, Dromiceiomimus!" He called at her as she continued homeward. "I want _strangers_ to say it."

"Okay!" she said, over her shoulder, but T-Rex had already turned his attention to Utahraptor, who had come running up as usual.

Someday, decided Dromiceiomimus, she would be a famous published author. And then maybe T-Rex would say _she_ was interesting.

Though he'd probably only say so to Utahraptor.

Dromiceiomimus decided to set her sights a little higher.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue from [Comic 401](http://www.qwantz.com/index.php?comic=401) and [Comic 1863](http://www.qwantz.com/index.php?comic=1863). Title (sort of) from [Comic 1814](http://www.qwantz.com/index.php?comic=1814).


End file.
